


O Christmas Tree

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2012 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	O Christmas Tree

"I can't believe you convinced me this was a good idea," Draco said. His fingers were cold, his boots barely kept his feet dry, and he was forced to wear a knit hat.

"Once we find the perfect tree, we'll take it back to the house, and I'll make you some hot cocoa." Harry's cheeks were pink from the cold—a very attractive look with his dark hair and green eyes—and Draco was reminded why he put up with this nonsense.

"I'd prefer a bath," he said.

Harry turned and looked at him appraisingly. "Would you now?"

"It's cold and a nice soak in the tub will warm me up nicely."

"So would cocoa."

Draco smirked. "Yes, but cocoa won't get you naked."

"Point." Harry laughed.

"And after the bath, we'll have hot cocoa and sit by the fire," Harry added.

"When did this relationship get so domestic?" Draco said, screwing up his face in distaste.

"When you invited me into it," Harry said, taking Draco's hand. "Let's find this Christmas tree then and get you back home."

"I'm glad you see it my way," Draco said with finality. He didn't let go of Harry's hand as they continued walking deeper into the forest.


End file.
